The Conversation
by ChildishPervert
Summary: Short conversation between father and son of the Nara clan which girl would suit Shikamaru best?
1. Chapter 1

**By ChildishPervert.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mentioned characters.**

**Summary: Short conversation between father and son of the Nara clan; which girl would suit Shikamaru best?

* * *

**

"Hm, let me think; what was that girl of Suna called again?" Shikamaru's father said as he took a hold of his chin. He swayed with his little cup filled with Sake. Shikamaru grunted softly as he rested his head on his hand, his elbow resting on the table. Only thinking of that troublesome woman gave him a headache.

"Don't tell me, I'm certain to know her name.. The older sister of Suna's Kazekage.. Te.. Tema.. Temara?" Shikaku asked his son who shook his head slowly. "It's Temar**i**" Shikamaru corrected and his father snapped his fingers. "Almost got it." The older Nara said before taking a large gulp of his Sake. "Anyway", the male continued after setting his cup back down, "She's quite a feisty one, ne?" Shikamaru's father grinned at Shikamaru who gave him a blank stare. "Come on, don't tell me you're absolutely not interested in her; she has good looks and a nice attitude." Shikaku concluded when not getting an answer of his lazy son.

Shikamaru closed his eyes for a few seconds and pictured Temari in front of him, her bad ass smug smile placed upon his feminine face. "She's too much like mom.." Shikamaru stated as he opened his eyes again to see his father shrugging at him. "She can't be **that** bad." Shikaku stated, looking around for his wife as he said so. Shaking his head as Shikaku knew his wife was gone to Yamanaka's, Shikaku took another sip of his drink.

"Alright, what about Ino then?" Shikamaru's father asked, but shook his head at the disgusted look Shikamaru gave him. "She's too loud and obsessed with Sasuke." Shikamaru replied and stifled a yawn as he wondered how long his dad was going to get this conversation going. He would rather go to his room to cuddle with his pillow and get some sleep.

Shikaku nodded his head slowly as he tried to picture Ino and Sasuke together. A deep frown came upon his face as he scratched his little beard. "Nah, Inoichi's daughter would be better of matched with someone else, that Uchiha prodigy is better matched with that Haruno girl. You know her right? Pink hair, really smart and has a large forehead." Shikaku said as Shikamaru placed his forehead onto the table with a groan.

"That Hyuga girl is actually pretty cute." Shikaku suddenly said and Shikamaru shot him a shocked expression; if he didn't knew any better he would have called his father a paedophile. "Hinata.. She stalks Naruto." Shikamaru informed his father and the older man frowned. "Stalks Naruto?" Shikaku asked and saw Shikamaru shrugging before telling him she probably has a crush on the blond goof. Shikaku refilled his cup once more with Sake and took a small sip. He licked his lips and cleared his throat. "Ah, that leaves only that one girl with those two buns on her head." Shikaku stated happily, he could already see her walking hand in hand with his son.

Shikamaru's eyebrows drew together and he gave his old man an uncomfortable look; there was absolutely no way Shikamaru would go and date Tenten. Tenten was known of having a perfect 100 aim. If Shikamaru would ever anger Tenten, there would be no way to get away from her anger burst of flying Kunai, Shiruken and all types of other weapons she uses.

Shikamaru shivered a tad at the image of Shikamaru getting his but whipped by Tenten. No, he would never date Tenten; unless he wanted to end up as his old man.

"Why are you so interested in matching everyone..?" He asked maybe when getting an answer he could leave already for he was getting more tired by the second.

Shikaku thought about the question and then just shrugged. "I am a man with too much free time." He stated and smiled sheepishly. Shikamaru could feel his father patting him on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Shikamaru; there's a woman out there for every man." Shikamaru's father concluded and raised his cup as to toast to his own words. After he gulped down the whole content, Shikaku leaned back in his seat with a lazy look.

"Woman are too troublesome.." Shikamaru said and yawned loudly. "Hm, they may be, but you are too lazy to search for one which isn't." Shikaku replied and looked rather serious. Shikamaru lifted his head at the serious tone in his father's voice. Shikamaru raised his eyebrow slightly as if to question his father.

Shikaku dropped the serious expression and replaced it with an uncaring one. "What ever floats your boat; as long as I have at least one grandchild, its fine with me" Shikaku stated and Shikamaru groaned. "Maybe your mother would loosen up when you give her a female grandchild." Shikaku wondered out loud as he flinched visibly while remembering the loud screaming and yelling when his wife had enough strength after having delivered Shikamaru to make a fuss about wanted to have a girl.

Shikamaru frowned at his father's flinching, but decided not to question it. He turned his head and noticed his mother returning from visiting the Yamanaka's. Glancing at his father, Shikamaru noted his father also was aware of the fact of the return of Yoshino Nara. Shikaku quickly got up from his seat and quick walked to the kitchen to hide the Sake. Shikamaru watched his father as the older male got rid of the evidence of him drinking Sake and rolled his eyes as his mother entered the house with a loud greeting.

Yoshino smiled happily at her son and gave his forehead a kiss. She wasn't bothered by the fact Shikamaru pushed her away and wiped his forehead with his sleeve, being too busy with wanting to get to her beloved husband. She almost skipped into the kitchen and smiled with a small frown at the sight of Shikaku drinking lots of water. She shrugged inwardly and walked up to her man.

Shikaku placed his cup on the kitchen counter, swallowing the last water as his wife wrapped his arms around his neck. They shared a loving kiss and Shikaku was already cheering inwardly before he heard Yoshino sniffing. A nervous look crossed the older male's face as Shikamaru's mother leaned in to sniff at his mouth. Shikaku quickly got out of his wife's embrace and was making his way out of the kitchen as Yoshino's eyebrow began to twitch. "Nara Shikaku! You filthy bastard! You have been drinking Sake **again**!" She yelled and stomped after her husband as the mentioned male quickly left the room.

Shikamaru watched in amusement as his father ran around the table with his mother chasing him closely. "How dare you!" Shikamaru's mother screamed at his father as she tried to hit him while throwing all kinds of objects which she found on her way while chasing Shikaku. Shikamaru rolled his eyes as Shikaku tried to apologize to Yoshino.

Shikamaru's mother didn't like it when his father drank, but Shikaku didn't really care about it that much. As he bowed and apologized again, Shikaku winced faintly at the slap he received from his wife. Yoshino stalked out of the room as Shikaku rubbed his cheek which was covered with a print of a red hand. Again, Shikaku got whipped by Shikamaru's mother. Shikaku knew he had to make up for the fact he drank again without being allowed and he turned to his son.

Shikamaru frowned faintly at his father as they looked at each other with blank looks. "Take this from a man with experience; you'd be better off with a guy." Shikaku stated before slowly making his way to the bedroom where his wife was probably cursing him.

Shikamaru was shocked by what his father told him, but somewhere in his mind he actually found some logic in it. Woman were troublesome, at least Shikamaru knew how a man's mind worked. With a shrug, Shikamaru placed his head on the table and thought of which boy would suit him best.

* * *

**I don't really know where this came from.. It just suddenly sprang into my mind and I had to write it 0.o Anyway, review please with comments in this very random thingy **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who has read the first chapter! I've decided to write a second part and here it is for the ones interested (sorry for the long wait): **

By ChildishPervert

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the mentioned persons.

**Chapter 2: **

Shikamaru closed his tired eyes. He could hear his father and mother yelling from their room. Shikamaru decided not to pay any attention to them, they would solve everything anyway. Tomorrow morning they will wake up and give each other a good morning kiss telling the other they still loved them. Same routine every time.  
He would like to get some sleep now, wasn't it for the little voice in the back of his head nagging at him. It was saying a lot, but to keep things short it said: "Which guy would be the best match?"

Yeah, right. As if Shikamaru would ever date a guy. He was perfectly straight, thank you very much. Actually it would be less troublesome though. Hm, maybe he'd be better paired of with a guy? Thinking about couldn't hurt anyway.  
Of course it had to be someone who could stand his laziness and the fact he would never be able to win any kind of game. Especially the game called Shogi. Besides that, Shikamaru preferred someone not so loud. He would disturb Shikamaru's naps for sure.

Let's see, that would scratch Naruto immediately. The blond goof was too loud, too hyper, too, well, too dumb actually. Shikamaru liked to have someone he could have decent conversations with. Now Shikamaru knew Naruto wasn't as dumb as he looked, but still he preferred someone with a lager vocabulary. The quote: "Dattebayo" was really getting on his nerves. It didn't really matter if he would agree with Shikamaru, rather not actually. That way there really was something to discus about.

That meant no Shino either. He was like the complete opposite of Naruto. Shino only said things when necessary, which meant Shikamaru could forget his discussions. On the other hand, he would be able to get his daily naps. Their relationship would be very peaceful. As long as Shino didn't **bug** him with his bugs, there wasn't really anything else to complain about. Yet, that is. Hm, it's a doubtful case. Shikamaru would keep him in mind.

Gaara would fall in the same category. He was silent, but deadly. Shikamaru frowned against the wooden table. Gaara and **him**? It was a weird sight for sure, but not completely impossible. Maybe he could get to know him better through Temari? He would be stuck with her and Kankuro as protective siblings though. God, that already sounded too troublesome. Let's just place Gaara in the doubtful case box for now. He couldn't really see him walking hand in hand with the red-head anyway. Or eating diner together for that matter; does Gaara ever eat? It would be strange and uncomfortable, Shikamaru guessed.

Another thing which would be _extremely_ uncomfortable was the image flashing before his closed eyes. The corners of Shikamaru's mouth turned downwards at the sight of a broadly smiling Lee. Now, he had nothing against him really. He actually respected him with his enormous willpower to become a ninja without being able to use Nin- or GenJutsu. It was just, well, the exaggerating emotion showing what bothered him. Lee had the habit to cry for anything joyful or saddening. It's okay to show some emotions, but Lee was like a second Gai when it came to that. No, no Lee for him; the green-beast would be better off with Sakura anyway. Or Tenten maybe? They seem to get along pretty well. Or would she like Neji better? Anyway, we're getting off track.

Neji.   
-Silent, though not as bad as Shino; he wouldn't interrupt Shikamaru's naps.  
-Smart; he would be an interesting person to talk with.  
-Serious; Shikamaru liked a joke once in a while, hm, negative one.  
-Attitude; Neji had the irritating habit of thinking he was better than the rest. Naruto knocked that out of his though, so it's not **that** bad.

Neji was a good choice. Shikamaru imagined being together with the Hyuga male. His dark eyes staring into Neji's white orbs. White orbs who can see through anything. Anything? Really_anything_? Shikamaru could feel his cheeks burn. Imagine what he could do with those eyes. Would undressing be necessary? Shikamaru lifted his head from the table and shook it to get the dirty ideas out of his head. He had to stay focused! No dirty thoughts of Neji! And that blush had to go as well.

Shikamaru stood from his seat. His stiffly walked his way to the kitchen; how long had he been thinking? His neck ached and he could feel his legs having trouble balancing him. He reached the sink and turned on the tab. While bending his head and opening his mouth to welcome the water in, Shikamaru closed his eyes. Immediately an image of naked Neji sprang before his eyelids. Shikamaru made a choking noise and quickly retreated his mouth from the water. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and rubbed the side of his face. God, he was beginning to get crazy or something.

Shikamaru turned around and decided it was time for him to go to bed. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and began strolling away. His left hand held onto something small as he climbed up the stairs. Hm, small and hard. Kind of granular as well. With on hand on the doorknob, Shikamaru revealed the small brown dog snack. Where the hell did that come from? Shikamaru brought it closer to his face and narrowed his eyes. He forced his brain to think of the past few days. When was the last time he spend time with Kiba?

Of course, yesterday!  
He had been sleeping peacefully when something large stomped onto his stomach. Shikamaru was surprised to find a large white dog standing over him, ready to lick his face with it's huge sticky tongue. As expected, Shikamaru groaned when feeling the rubber-like tongue rub over his face, leaving trails of salvia. "Kiba! Tell your dog to get off!" Shikamaru grunted as he pushed against the happily barking Akamaru. Kiba's laughter sounded loudly though far away. The Nara turned his head and saw the Inuzuka boy coming his way, slowly as to enjoy Shikamaru's torture.

"I'm serious." Shikamaru growled. Kiba raised an eyebrow. "You sure? You don't like it when someone gives you a good lick?" Kiba grinned widely at the crimson colour which spread over Shikamaru's cheeks. "You stupid dog in heat.. Troublesome.. Get off!" Shikamaru muttered and sighed as Akamaru was called back by it's owner. Kiba lowered himself and balanced on his heels. His grin faded slightly as his dark eyes looked Shikamaru over. "What are you looking at?" Shikamaru asked, forcing his blush to go away as he rubbed the drool off his face. "Nothing.." Kiba's eyes watched as Shikamaru's bare stomach was revealed.

As the Nara cleaned his face with his shirt, Kiba enjoyed the view he was getting. "Would you mind to stop the staring?" Shikamaru asked after a while of silence. Kiba looked at him and smirked. "Sure." He replied and straightened himself. "Wanna see some tricks I taught Akamaru?" The dog boy asked suddenly. Shikamaru rather went back to sleep, but figured if he played along for a while, Kiba would leave sooner. So he shrugged and nodded his head as he sat up and crossed his arms. His half lidded eyes watched as Akamaru performed summersaults. He clapped where necessary and yawned. "I taught him to listen to others too, if I wish." Kiba said, turning to the yawning male. Kiba frowned and smirked. Akamaru was still waiting for his treat after performing his tricks. The dog's eyes followed the small bag of dog-treats as they went flying towards Shikamaru. When they hit the male square in the face, the dog lunched.

Shikamaru grunted as the little bag hit his face and then yelped as Akamaru came flying towards him. He was knocked backwards and tried his best to get the eating dog off of him. "INUZUKA!" Shikamaru yelled, desperate for some help while Akamaru kept sniffing, liking and eating. Shikamaru heard Kiba's laughter again and felt assaulted. That was the last time he ever agreed to watch Akamaru do tricks! Kiba was just too troublesome. Horny all the time..

Shikamaru removed his sandals and walked to his window. He opened it and enjoyed the soft breeze of the night. Then with a glare on his face, he threw the dog-treat out of the window as far as he could. "Troublesome Inuzuka." He muttered and closed the window. He removed his clothes and got dressed in a loose pair of trousers. While yawning loudly, Shikamaru crawled into his warm and welcoming bed. "Finally, sleep.." He whispered into his pillow and shut down his brain to get some rest. 

How long had he been sleeping? It felt like a mere hour. His tired eyes cracked open and he whined. Someone was throwing rocks at his window. What time was it? Shikamaru rolled over and noticed it was almost eight a.m. already. Troublesome time. He got out of bed anyway.  
Half dressed; he walked to the window and opened it. He looked down with a snare. A munching Chouji waved up at him. Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Come on, Shika! Asuma-sensei said we needed to be at the gate at eight!" The chubby boy yelled. "Fine fine.." Shikamaru closed the window, got dressed as fast as he could (which included he fell over multiple times). When he finally left the house, his stomach demanded some food. He covered his growling belly with his hand, casting Chouji a troubled look. Chouji laughed and offered his bag of chips.

Chouji was always helpful. Never would he disturb his naps, except when really necessary like today. Chouji wasn't as troublesome as the rest. That was probably the reason why they were best friends. **Just **best friends. Yeah, buddies since they were six or so. Shikamaru stuffed his mouth with chips, but left a few for Chouji to munch on. Chouji gladly took the bag back and emptied it. "Ready?" He asked after swallowing. Shikamaru just nodded and they peacefully walked to the gate.

When they arrived, Asuma was trying to keep Ino and Sakura separated. "What are they arguing about?" Asked Chouji immediately. Asuma rolled his eyes and Shikamaru answered for him. "Sasuke."

An Uchiha and a Nara; he let out a tiny whine  
Together?  
A shiver ran down his spine.  
No, _never_. 

Maybe it was better to stay single..


End file.
